Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle rear portion structure.
Related Art
There is a vehicle rear portion structure equipped with a vehicle rear floor and a battery, which is housed in a recessed portion formed in the vehicle rear floor (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2007-161075).
Furthermore, as an example of a technology relating to a vehicle rear portion structure, there is the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 2015-096353.